


Day 101

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [101]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Love Notes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 101

Dear John,  
(yes, a Dear John letter, no, it's not that kind of Dear John letter...damn-)

I woke up, and you had rolled off of me enough so I could see your face as you slept, so peacefully, with a hint of a smile. I hope you are are dreaming of me, well, of us, me, as I am when I am with you, not as I am in real life.

Sorry, but I think you know what I mean. I wanted to tell you so much that I can't say to your face, your beautiful, warm face. I want to apologize now, before it gets harder for us, these last three days have been bloody brilliant, I know they can't last, eventually a case will come up, and you know how I am, and who I am...I won't be able to not be me, and I'll ignore you and not come to bed and not eat...damn it. You know I would change every atom of my being for you, so you will stay and love me. But, I'm so afraid, John, I am who I am. At the moment, I'm sitting at the kitchen table trying to write you a letter to make you want to stay with me, instead of lying in bed next to you, keeping the bad dreams away. So, I'm going to stop, and hope you understand, and I hope you know, no matter what, that you are the first and only love of my life.

Always,  
SH

Sherlock stared at the crooked scrawl and sighed, "ridiculouthhh..." He left the letter on the table, turned out the light and went back to bed.

 

John sat up and rubbed his face, he blinked and looked down at the man who was sprawled half on top of him, the other half dangling almost off the bed. He kissed the mop of curls then crept quietly to the loo, then to kitchen for tea. 

"You read my mind, love...always ahead of me, even in this." He read through Sherlock's letter once, twice, then a third time. He put on the kettle and took a deep breath.

Dear Sherlock-

I know I will probably spend whatever time we have together trying to convince you of what I am going to try to tell you here, so I will do it as plainly as I can. 

I love you even when you:

use my jumpers for experiments  
forget we need milk  
or tea  
or food  
run me ragged through the city on no sleep  
don't eat (though you know better)  
don't sleep (same note as above)  
don't talk for days (or ramble on)  
play your violin (all hours)

I'm not asking for you to change, I do know who you are; I was willing to die for you and would have died with you, as you are. I know this is new to you, and you are starting to feel like I should expect you to be different than who you were three days ago. You are still you, still Sherlock bloody Holmes, the man who drives me up the wall with your quirks and x-ray mind, but, three nights ago at the pool, I finally understood that my life would be nothing without you by my side. Nothing else has changed, other than the fact that I get to kiss you, make love to you and yes, sleep next to you. It just took almost losing you that made me brave enough to tell you. I am not going anywhere, Sherlock, please believe me. I want to be here to bicker with you, and yes, I will try to get you to eat and sleep as I have always done, because that is who I am, and I am quite unchangeable in my old age.

Love, always, my love,  
John

"Damn, I hope it's enough..." John drank his one cup of tea, and went back to bed.


End file.
